Chipmunks and Chipettes' Disney Family Christmas
An idea for a new Disney Christmas special. Premise idea Chipmunks and Chipettes' Disney Family Christmas is an animated Christmas special from Disney. Plot idea The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon and Theodore) are getting ready to spend the Holidays with the Chipettes (Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor) in the Seville household. They suddenly recieve an un-expected visit from Mickey Mouse and the gang, and eventually the whole Disney family. Characters by movie/TV show ideas *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' **The Chipmunks ***Alvin Seville ***Simon Seville ***Theodore Seville **The Chipettes ***Brittany Miller ***Jeanette Miller ***Eleanor Miller **David "Dave" Seville *''Classic Disney Cartoons'' **Mickey Mouse **Donald Duck **Goofy **Minnie Mouse **Daisy Duck **Pluto **Clarabelle Cow **Ludwig Von Drake **Huey, Dewey, and Louie **Scrooge McDuck **Pete **Humphery the Bear **Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore **Three Little Pigs **Red Riding Hood **Paul Bunyan & Babe the Big Blue Ox *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' **Snow White **the Prince **Seven Dwarfs ***Doc ***Grumpy ***Happy ***Sleepy ***Bashful ***Sneezy ***Dopey *''Pinocchio'' **Pinocchio **Geppetto **Jiminy Cricket **Blue Fairy **Figaro *''Fantasia'' **Yen Sid *''The Reluctant Dragon'' **The Reluctant Dragon *''Dumbo'' **Dumbo **Timothy Mouse **the Crows *''Bambi'' **Bambi **Thumper **Flower **Faline *''Saludos Amigos'' **Jose Carioca *''The Three Caballeros'' **Panchito Pistoles **Aracuan Bird *''Song of the South'' **Br'er Rabbit *''Fun and Fancy Free'' **Willie **Bongo & Lulubelle *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' **Mr. Toad **Mole **Water Rat **Angus MacBadger **Ichabod Crane **Katrina Van Tassel *''Cinderella'' **Cinderlla **Prince Charming **Mice ***Jaq & Gus ***Mary Mouse **Fairy Godmother *''Alice in Wonderland'' **Alice **White Rabbit **Cheshire Cat **Tweedledee & Tweedledum **Mad Hatter & March Hare **Dormouse **Caterpillar **the Warlus & the Carpenter *''Peter Pan'' **Peter Pan **Darling Siblings ***Wendy Moira Angela Darling ***John Darling ***Michael Darling **Lost Boys ***Slightly ***Nibs ***Twins ***Cubby ***Tootles **Indians ***Tiger Lily **''Tinker Bell'' ***Tinker Bell ***Iridessa ***Fawn ***Silvermist ***Rosetta ***Queen Clarion ***Terrence ***Minister of Winter *''Lady and the Tramp'' **Lady **Tramp **Jock & Trusty **Pups ***Scamp ***Annette ***Collette ***Danielle **Peg *''Sleeping Beauty'' **Princess Aurora **Prince Phillip **Good Fairies ***Flora ***Fauna ***Merryweather *''101 Dalmations'' **Pongo **Perdita **Puppies **Colonel, Sgt. Tibbs & Captain *''The Sword in the Stone'' **Merlin **Arthur **Archimedes *''Mary Poppins'' **Penguin Waiters *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' **Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer **Hermey **Yukon Cornelius **Clarice **Mistif Toys ***Charlie-in-the-Box ***Dolly for Sue ***Spotted Elephant **Big Ben the Whale *''The Jungle Book'' **Mowgli **Shanti **Bagheera **Baloo **4 vultures **Elephants ***Colonel Hathi ***Winifried **Wolves *''The Love Bug'' **Herbie *''Frosty the Snowman'' **Frosty the Snowman **Crystal the Snowman **Chilly and Milly *''Santa Claus is Comin' to Town'' **Santa Claus (Kris Kringle) **Winter **Topper the Penguin **Tanta Kringle **Jessica Claus *''The Aristocats'' **Thomas O'Malley **Duchess **Kittens ***Toulouse ***Marie ***Berlioz **Napoleon & Lafayette **Ally Cats ***Scat Cat ***Chinese Cat ***English Cat ***Italian Cat ***Russian Cat **Roguefort *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' **King Leonidas **Secretary Bird **other animals *''Robin Hood'' **Robin Hood **Little John **Maid Marian **Lady Kluck **Friar Tuck **Alan-A-Dale **King Richard **Toby Turtle **Skippy and Sis Bunny *''The Many Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh'' **Winnie-the-Pooh **Piglet **Tigger **Rabbit **Kanga & Roo **Eeyore **Christopher Robin **Owl **Gopher **Lumpy *''The Rescuers'' **Bernard & Bianca **Orville **Evinrude **Penny **''The Rescuers Down Under'' ***Wilbur ***Jake ***Marahute ***Cody *''Pete's Dragon'' **Elliot the Dragon *''Jack Frost'' **Jack Frost *''The Fox and the Hound'' **Tod **Copper *''Star Wars''/''Star Tours'' **R2-D2 & C-3PO **RX-24 **Jar Jar Binks **Chewbacca **Admiral Ackbar **Ewoks ***Warrick family ****Deej Warrick ****Shodu Warrick ****Weechee Warrick ****Widdle Warrick ****Wicket W. Warrick ****Winda Warrick ***Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka ***Princess Asha ***Teebo ***Malani ***Latara ***Paploo ***Ewok Chief Chirpa ***Ewok Shaman Logray ***Bozzie ***Chirita ***Zephee ***Wiley ***Nippet ***Chukha-Trok ***Ewok Priestess Kaink *''The Black Cauldron'' **Taran **Princess Eilonwy **Fflewddur Fflam **Gurgi **Dallben **Hen Wen **King Eidilleg **Doli *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' **Gummi Bears ***Gruffi Gummi ***Zummi Gummi ***Grammi Gummi ***Tummi Gummi ***Sunni Gummi ***Cubbi Gummi ***Gusto Gumi **Cavin **Princess Calla *''The Great Mouse Detective'' **Basil of Baker Street **Dr. Dawson *''The Brave Little Toaster'' **Toaster **Lampy **Radio **Blanky **Kirby **Ratso **Tinselina **Hearing Aid **Calculator **Ceiling Fan **Wittgenstein **Faucet & Squirt **Microwave *''DuckTales'' **Webby Vanderquack **Mrs. Beakley **Bubba the Caveduck **Tootsie the Triceratops **Launchpad McQuack **Gyro Gearloose **Doofus Drake **Fenton Cracksell/Gizmoduck **Gandra Dee *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' **Roger Rabbit **Benny the Cab *''Oliver & Company'' **Oliver **Dodger **Ignacio Alonzo Julio Federico de Tito **Francis **Fagin **Georgette **Rita **Jennifer "Jenny" Foxworth **Einstein *''The Little Mermaid'' **Ariel **Eric **Flounder **Sebastian **King Triton **Scuttle **Ariel's sisters ***Attina ***Aquata ***Alana ***Arista ***Adella ***Andrina **Melody **Tip & Dash *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' **Chip 'n Dale **Gadget Hackwrench **Monterey Jack & Zipper *''Darkwing Duck'' **Drake Mallard/Darking Duck **Gosalyn Mallard **Honker Muddlefoot *''Beauty and the Beast'' **Belle **Beast **Lumiere **Cogsworth **Mrs. Potts & Chip **Fifi **Wardrobe *''Aladdin'' **Aladdin **Princess Jasmine **Genie **Abu **Rajah **Magic Carpet **Iago **Sultan *''Gargoyles'' **Goliath **Hudson **Brooklyn **Broadway **Lexington **Bronx **Angela **Elisa Maza *''The Lion King'' **Simba **Rafiki **Nala **Timon & Pumbaa **Zazu **Kiara **Kovu **Vitani *''Pocahontas'' **Pocahontas **Meeko **Flit **Percy **John Smith **John Rolfe **Grandmother Willow **Chief Powhatan *''A Goofy Movie'' **Max Goof **Roxanne *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' **Quasimodo **Esmeralda **Captain Phoebus **Victor, Hugo and Laverne *''Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series'' **Wildwing Flashblade **Nosedive Flashblade **Duke L'Orange **Mallory McMallard **Tanya Vanderflock **Check "Grin" Hardwing *''Recess'' **T.J. Detweiler **Vince LaSalle **Spinelli **Gretchen Grundler **Mikey Blumberg **Gus Griswald *''Hercules'' **Hercules **Megara **Philoctetes **Pegasus **Olympus Gods ***Zeus ***Hera ***Hermes ***Poseidon ***Hephaestus ***Ares ***Athena ***Apollo ***Aphrodite ***Bacchus ***Narcissus **The Muses ***Calliope ***Clio ***Melpomene ***Terpsichore ***Thalia *''Mulan'' **Fa Mulan **Mushu **Cri-Kee **Li Shang **Yao, Ling & Chien-Po **Emperor *''Tarzan'' **Tarzan **Jane Porter **Professor Porter **Terk & Tantor *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' **Buzz Lightyear **Mira Nova **Booster **XR *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' **Milo Thatch **Princess Kida *''The Proud Family'' **Penny Proud **Dijonay Jones **Sticky Webb **Zoey Howzer **Lacienega Boulevardez **Oscar Proud **Trudy Proud **BeBe & CeCe Proud **Suga Mama Proud **Puff *''Lilo & Stitch'' **Lilo **Stitch (626) **Angel (624) **Victoria **Snooty (277) **Nani **David **Jumba & Pleakley **Grand Councilwoman **Captain Gantu **Reuben (625) *''Kim Possible'' **Kimberly Ann Possible **Ronald Stoppable **Rufus the Naked Mole Rat **Wade **Monique **Felix Renton **Zita Flores **Dr. James Timothy Possible **Dr. Ann Possible **Jim & Tim Possible **Yori **Sensei *''Brother Bear'' **Kenai **Nita **Koda **Rutt & Tuke **Denahi **Tanana **Cliff & Roc *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' **Jake Long **Rose **Haley Long **Lao Shi **Fu Dog **Sun Park **Trixie & Spud *''W.I.T.C.H.'' **Will Vandom **Irma Lair **Taranee Cook **Cornelia Hale **Hay Lin **Elyon Brown **Matt Olsen **Caleb **Blunk *''The Replacements'' **Todd Daring **Riley Daring **Dick Daring **Agent K **C.A.R.T.E.R. *''Phineas & Ferb'' **Phineas Flynn **Ferb Fletcher **Candace Flynn **Isabella Garcia-Sharpiro **Jeremy Johnson **Stacy Hirano Villain ideas *Burgermeister Meisterburger **Grimsly **General Grevious **Asajj Ventress **R3-S6 **Dr. Raygar ***Imperial Units ****Snowtroopers ****Shock Troopers ****Scout Troopers ****Imperial Engineers ****Imperial Officers ****Dark Troopers ****Imperial Blaze Troopers ****Imperial Freeze Troopers ****Blade Troopers **Big Bad Wolf **Wicked Queen **Foulfellow & Gideon **Stromboli **Br'er Fox & Br'er Bear **Lady Tremaine ***Drizella ***Lucifer **Queen of Hearts ***King of Hearts ***Card Soldiers **Captain Hook ***Smee ***Pirates **Vidia ***Sprinting Thistles **Maleficent ***Diablo **Cruella De Vil ***Jasper & Horace ***Black Knights **Prince John ***Sheriff of Nottingham **Ursula ***Flotsam & Jetsam **Percival C. McLeach ***Joanna the Goanna **Gaston ***Lefou **Jafar **Shenzi, Banzai & Ed **Govennor Ratcliffe **Judge Frollo **Hades ***Pain & Panic ***Cerberus ***Hydra ***Titans ****Rock ****Ice ****Lava ****Wind ***Cyclops **Shan-Yu **Dr. Hamsterviel **Atka Songs *"The Twelve Days of Christmas" *"Over the River and Through the Woods" *"We Need a Little Christmas" *"It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas" *"Jingle Bells" *"Jingle Bell Rock" *"Sleigh Ride" *"Santa Claus is Coming to Town" *"Here We Come A-Caroling" *"Deck the Halls" *"White Christmas" *"The Twelve Days of Christmas" *"The Beauty of the Season" *"The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire)" *"Home for the Holidays" *"Up on the House Top" *"Happy Holidays" *"Ding Dong Merrily on High" *"I Saw Three Ships" *"Good King Wenceslas" *"The Holly and the Ivy" *"I'll Be Home for Christmas" *"Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" *"Caroling, Caroling" *"I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day" *"Here Comes Santa Claus (Right Down Santa Claus Lane)" *"Silent Night" *"Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" *"I Don't Want to Be Alone for Christmas (Unless I'm Alone with You)" *"The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late)" *"When You Wish upon a Star" *"The Best Christmas of All" *"We Wish You a Merry Christmas" Voices *Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. - Dave, Alvin, Simon *Janice Karman - Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Vinny *Wayne Allwine - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Fauna, Fairy Godmother, Mary Mouse *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck, Chip, Merryweather *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto *April Winchell - Clarabelle Cow, Terk *Jason Marsden - Max Goof *Kellie Martin - Roxanne *Jim Cummings - Pete, Pooh, Tigger, Tantor, Chesire Cat, Colonel Hathi *Corey Burton - Dale, Prof. Ludwig Von Drake, White Rabbit, Doorknob, Yen Sid, Mad Hatter, Grumpy, Gus, Zeus *Will Ryan - Willie *Alan Young - Scrooge McDuck *Charles Fleischer - Roger Rabbit, Benny the Cab *Rob Paulsen - Prince Eric, Jaq, Reuben *Seth Adkins - Pinocchio *Eddie Carroll - Jiminy Cricket *Christopher Steele - Peter Pan *Kathryn Beaumont - Alice, Wendy *Ken Sansom - Rabbit *Travor Oates - Piglet *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *Andre Stojka - Owl *Kath Soucie - Kanga, Duchess, Miss Bianca, Jessica Claus *Michael Gough - Gopher *Jodi Benson - Ariel *Kari Wahlgren - Attina *Grey DeLisle - Aquata, Arista *Jennifer Hale - Alana, Cinderella *Tara Strong - Adella, Andrina, Angel *Samuel E. Wright - Sebastian *Parker Goris - Flounder *Kenneth Mars - King Triton *Christopher Danial Barnes - Prince Charming *Robby Benson - Beast *Paige O'Hara - Belle *David Ogden Stiers - Cogsworth, Dr. Jumba Kookiba *Angela Lansbury - Mrs. Potts *Jo Anne Worley - Wardrobe *Scott Weigner - Aladdin *Linda Larkin - Princess Jasmine *Frank Welker - Abu, Figaro, Rajah, Pegasus, Dumbo, Elliot *Robin Willaims - Genie *Matthew Broderick - Simba *Moira Kelly - Nala *Nathan Lane - Timon *Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa *Robert Guillaume - Rafiki *Tate Donovan - Hercules *Susan Egan - Megara *Danny DeVito - Philoctetes *Bob Newhart - Bernard *Carla Meyer -Faloo *Ming-Na - Fa Mulan *B.D. Wong - Li Shang *Eddie Murphy - Mushu *Harvey Fierstein - Yao *Gedde Watanabe - Ling *Jerry Tondo - Chien-Po *Tony Goldwyn - Tarzan *Olivia d'Abo - Jane Porter *Chris Sanders - Stitch *Susan Blakeslee - Flora *Gilbert Gottfried - Iago *Jeff Bennett - Lumiere, Sultan, Winter *Carolyn Gardner - Snow White *Maurice LaMarche - Scuttle *Bob Joles - Sneezy, Bagheera *Max Burkholder - Roo *Kevin Schon - Happy *Rosalyn Landor - Blue Fairy *Erin Torpey - Princess Aurora *John Goodman - Baloo, Little John *Haley Joel Osment - Mowgli *Mae Whitman - Shanti, Tinker Bell *Raven-Symoné - Iridessa, Monique *America Ferrera - Fawn *Lucy Liu - Silvermist *Kristin Chenoweth - Rosetta *Anjelica Huston - Queen Clarion *Jesse Schwartz - Leo *Erica Huang - June *Aiden Pompey - Quincy *Natalia Wojcik - Annie *Rowan Atkinson - Zazu *Glenn Close - Kala *Daveigh Chase - Lilo *Kevin Michael Richardson - Captain Gantu *Sandy Duncan - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Cody Cameron - Charlie-in-the-Box *Cathy Cavadini - Dolly for Sue *Liz Callaway - Princess Jasmine (singing voice) *Lea Salonga - Mulan (singing voice) *Irene Bedard - Pocahontas *Judy Kuhn - Pocahontas (singing voice) Trivia *This special would be similar to the following: **Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas **Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas **Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse *Some of the Disney villains especially Bugermeister Meisterburger and his army plan to ruin their fun, outlaw and invade the Holidays. External links *Christmas Specials Wiki *Alvin and the Chipmunks Wiki *The Unofficial Disney Wiki